Dancing to Our Song
by QueenCarol
Summary: Ezekiel was told to go dancing to ease some of the worry and stress he's been carrying. They said it would be good for him. What they failed to tell him is that in the middle of the dance floor he will find her. Carzekiel AU. No ZA.


Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

"Love to Love You Baby" is the property of Donna Summer, Pete Bellotte and Giorgio Moroder.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

**Dancing to Our Song**

* * *

The only reason he is here is that his best friend insisted, quite loudly, that he needed a break. Ezekiel has been pressured at work leading Shiva's rehabilitation efforts, struggling as they take two steps forward and twenty back. After the third stress-related headache of the week, he had been told he needed to unwind, stop thinking about work and simply be Ezekiel for a night.

He didn't think it would actually help but he was willing to try it.

After standing for what felt like forever outside of the disco, he's finally be let in. Instantly he is surrounded by lights, music and the loud chatter of a disco that quickly pulls him in.

Bobbing his head slightly to the music, Ezekiel makes his way towards the bar. It's not a very crowded night, or at least that's what he thinks. It's the middle of the workweek but he's been long out of the disco scene, his work and his family far too important for him to spend the night dancing, not that he'd ever felt it was his element, so he doesn't really know if it's crowded or not. He raises a hand to catch the attention of the bartender, orders a drink and waits for it to be served.

Leaning against the counter, he turns just enough so that he can observe people around him while he waits for his beverage.

The people standing closest to him are either drinking while they socialize, or drinking, socializing and slightly bobbing to the music. The farther out he observes the more people he finds dancing and the less drinking that is involved. Disco has always been a fast-paced rhythm and the dancing mass reflects exactly that. He can easily spot couples dancing, groups dancing together, and people who just want to pass the time, dancing by themselves to the beat of the music as it washes through them.

"Here, man!" He hears the bartender call out to him. He turns quickly, his hand making his way to his back pocket to get his wallet. He never gets to it though because as he turns he gets a glimpse of someone that catches his attention.

A woman dances in the middle of a crowded dance floor, her long curled auburn hair parts on one side, gathering most of her hair to the opposite side and allowing it to bounce with the rhythm of her movement. She wears a royal blue palazzo jumpsuit that sparkles when the lights of the disco hit it just right. Around her waist hangs a silver belt which catches the light as well. She seems to be dancing alone, her eyes closed as she moves her arms in delicate patterns only she seems to understand but which match perfectly with the song she dances to. She is in her element, it is plain to see by the expression of enjoyment on her face.

Just as the music changes, Ezekiel watches her turn and slip into the new song effortlessly. Her feet seem to almost command the change in rhythm as if she is the one that dictates that a new song must start and not the DJ that tirelessly works to bring his art to the dance floor.

"Hey man! You want it or not?" His focus is broken by the bartender tapping him on the shoulder with the cold drink he's requested.

"Indeed," Ezekiel replies while shaking his head in an attempt to come back to the world he'd abandoned at the sign of the dancing fairy. He quickly reaches for his wallet, takes out the money and hands it to the man. He knows he's owed change but instead of waiting for it he pushes himself away and walks a little closer to the dance floor.

She's still dancing as if the world doesn't exist, as if she is the only human being in the whole universe. Her movements are fluid, organic, unlike the movement of many of those that surround her who boogie to the music in sharp and sometimes strenuous movements. While others dance like it is their last dance, she dances like she knows the music will never stop and her body will never tire.

He feels like a creep staring at her but he's unable to look away. He's absolutely enthralled by her.

Delicately, as if she's waking from the most pleasant dream, her eyes slip open. He's never seen eyes as blue as hers, as bright as they are under the disco lights. It takes him a moment before he realizes that she's caught him staring. She doesn't seem angered by it though, holding his gaze as she continues dancing, her eyes gazing into the deepest corners of his soul.

Her movements slowly come to a halt before she makes her way out of the dance floor. She gives him one last look, a secretive smile making her lips curl upward, before disappearing in the sea of people between him and the bar.

Jolting our of the trance-like state he'd been in, Ezekiel shakes his head once more before chuckling at himself. He's come to release some tension from work in a random disco, planning to have a little drink, perhaps dance a couple of songs before retreating. He's never been one for this kind of crowds, preferring live theatre or a well-written book, but his best friend had told him to give it a chance so he'd come. Leave it up to him to find the most gorgeous woman that very night, a woman he's probably never going to see again.

Feeling disappointed for reasons he's doesn't pretend to comprehend, he downs the rest of his drink then forces a smile on his face. He's trying to decide if he should attempt to dance or just forgo the whole experiment and leave the club when he feels a hand press against his elbow. He jumps, not having expected the contact, and turns quickly.

It's her.

The woman from the dance floor.

She leans forward close enough that he can smell a mixture of a peachy scent and sweat. It takes him by surprise before he realizes that she's trying to tell him something. The music is loud and they are close to the dance floor so he has to lean forward and slightly down to hear her.

"Hi!" She greets him. "Has anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?"

He leans his head down, his dreaded hair falling to cover his face and his shame. Great, the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen thinks he is a rude creep.

"Please accept my deepest regrets," he begs after turning his face enough so that she can hear him. "I was enthralled by your majesty and grace."

It's her turn to dip her head, trying to hide the blush that creeps on her cheeks. When she finally looks up at him it's only to lean once more towards him. "My name is Carol."

Carol.

Her name fits her perfectly. Carol. Freedom. Song.

"What's your name?"

"Ezekiel." He replies.

Another loud transition between songs serves to remind him they aren't in the most suitable place to get to know each other. If he wants to have any type of conversation with her they need to move as far away from the booming speakers and the dance floor, otherwise they will only hear a third of what the other says. "Would the lady like a drink?"

Carol smiles, her eyes narrowing just slightly. He can see that she thinks he's talking funny but it doesn't deter her from giving him a nod. With a tilt of the head, he asks her to follow him and guides her through the maze of people and tables until they reach the far end of the disco, the music drastically decreasing in volume.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Carol."

"Not a lady, just Carol." She tells him with a glint in her eyes, a glint that tells him he's in trouble.

"Would you like a drink? I'm sure this establishment has the finest of beverages to quench your thirst."

"Water would be fine."

"Water? Interesting choice." He's no one to judge though so he accepts her request. Before she can feel pressured to changing what she'd like to drink, he gets up and makes a move to the bar but stops short only a couple of steps away. He turns quickly and gives her a wink. "Do not disappear. I shall be back."

"And I shall be waiting, your majesty." She gives him a little bow, the corner of her lips curling up as she does so. Ezekiel knows she's not making fun of him but she's certainly teasing him. He can't help but smile back.

He makes his way to the bar, waiting until it is his turn to approach the bartender, wanting to return by her side every second he is away. "Another?" The man behind the bar asks, already reaching for the ingredients to make the drink he'd previously ordered.

"Assumption shall get you nowhere in this realm," Ezekiel replies. The man stares at him as if he'd grown another head, which he knows he hasn't. To put him out of his misery Ezekiel decides to order. "Two glasses of water. Chilled water."

"Water? Are you serious man?"

"Indeed I am," Ezekiel assures him.

"This is a bar, man."

"Which I am sure has access to water. Two glasses of chilled water, please."

He knows the bartender is muttering a few choice words under his breath but he doesn't care. Water might be a weird option to request at a club, but it is what Carol wants and he isn't going to give her any less than what she desires.

Two glasses of water in hand, Ezekiel returns to where Carol has been waiting for him and places both glasses on the table between them. "Water, for milady."

"Did you get water too?" Carol asks in what he can only assume is astonishment.

"That is correct." He replies with a short nod.

Carol gives him a beautiful smile, the kind of smile that reaches her eyes and makes them appear even bluer. Her smile is so powerful that he finds himself sitting down in front of her, completely at a loss of words.

"You see staring again." She declares as a soft pink blush appears on her cheeks. Her freckles, which dust her face sparingly, appear a little darker against the rosy tinge.

"Excuse my inability to look away." He begs her, dipping his head slightly though his eyes remained on her face. "Your beauty is ethereal."

She blushes even further, reaching for the cup of water and playfully hiding behind it as she takes a sip of the translucent liquid. He can still see her eyes over the rim of the cup, their sparkle telling him she's not really bothered by his gaze.

Clearing her throat, Carol places the glass once more on the table. "So Ezekiel... something tells me you don't work here."

"I don't," he agrees with her. "I work at a local zoo."

"The zoo?" Carol raises her voice just a little as a particularly loud shift in music overtakes them. "Do you work in the offices or with animals?"

"Excuse me?" Ezekiel asks, trying to understand what she's saying.

"Offices or animals?" Carol leans forward, leaning against the table and closing the distance between them as she restates.

"Animals. I work with the tigers."

"Wow! Really? My daughter loves tigers."

"You have a daughter?" He asks her.

Carol gives a nod before taking a sip of water. When she lowers the glass of water she replies. "I do. She's 5. Her name is Sophia; loves tigers, all things pink, and loves to read."

Knowing that the woman that has caught his attention has a child isn't a deterrent, after all, he has a son who is currently being watched by his friend. In fact, knowing that she has a daughter eases his worry a little. She will surely understand the plights of parenthood.

"Do you have children?"

It is Ezekiel's turn to nod. "I do. His name is Henry though I'm afraid he's far too young to read and is as partial to tigers as I am." He can't help but chuckle though he doesn't think that Carol is able to hear it.

"Is he as handsome as his father?" Carol teases him.

It's his turn to shyly take a drink of his glass before answering. "I might be deeply biased, but I believe he is even more handsome than his father."

"Then I think I'll forgive his lack of reading abilities."

He chuckles again, shaking his head at her antics. She is indeed a firecracker and he, for once, doesn't mind burning his hands.

When the music shifts yet again to levels that allow for more conversation without having to scream, Ezekiel asks her about her profession.

"I am a teacher." She admits to him. Something in the way she changes her way of holding herself tells him she's rather proud of being one. "Kindergarten teacher."

"Oh? That must be more stressful than dealing with tigers."

It's Carol's turn to laugh. She doesn't hold back though, throwing her head back slightly, her eyes slipping closed and her lips parting just enough to let her happiness through. "You could say that. Sometimes I feel like I'm just there to prevent a catastrophe from happening between them rather than teach them."

"My condolences." He jokes.

"I love them though. Children at that age are so ... creative and innocent. Sure, their attention spans are short but watching them figure something out is amazing." If he'd thought she lit up the room before, when he'd seen her dancing, he had been sorely mistaken. As Carol talked about the children she taught, she practically glowed, her sparkling eyes rival the lights that light up the dance floor. This is obviously a woman who loves her career, loves her daughter, and loves life.

"If it's not too much to ask, what is a teacher doing here in the middle of a workweek?" He hopes his question doesn't come out like he's judging her. For all he knows, she's here to get rid of work-related stress as much as he is.

"It isn't." She assures him. She pushes her hair back slightly though it still tumbles over her shoulder, it's reddish undertones catching the light. "It's less crowded. I'm a little bit claustrophobic and coming here during the weekend is insane."

"I do not doubt it." He agrees with her.

"And you? What is a zookeeper doing here in the middle of the week?"

"My best friend's fault," Ezekiel explains. "Work has been challenging as of late and the idea of attending to 'unwind' was provided."

"So this isn't your regular scene either?" Carol asks though she doesn't look as surprised as he thought she would be. Did he stick out like a sore thumb?

"It is not." He admits, a little self-conscious. "Between my two-year-old, the challenges of raising tiger cubs and my work at the local theatre, I am afraid there is hardly any time to enjoy a 'night on the town'."

"You don't sound sore about it," Carol notes, raising an eyebrow and letting her lips curl slightly upward.

"I am not," Ezekiel promises. "I love my life, I love my family and my work."

"Even with the work stress?"

"I wouldn't change a thing about it."

Whatever Carol is about to say is cut short by a new song. It isn't just any song though, not by the way she reacts to it. Instantly she tilts her head, as if the very song lifts her spirit, a gorgeous smile appearing on her face. She jumps slightly on her seat, her feet bumping against his. "Oh, I love this song!" She declares.

He recognizes the song. It's one of the latest hits they love to repeat on the radio. He's heard it once or twice on his commute to work though the song has never been as interesting as it currently is with Carol slightly dancing to it. Knowing he isn't one to deprive the world of Carol's dancing, and that he's especially no one to keep her from enjoying herself, Ezekiel lets her know she can go enjoy it at the dance floor.

"Go ahead." He says with a tilt to his head towards the already dancing mass. "I shall remain here if you wish to delight me with your presence after the song."

Carol slides out of her seat but surprisingly doesn't move away. Instead, she extends her hand, offering it to him to take.

"No, I am afraid dancing isn't one of my talents."

Carol rolls her eyes playfully and offers her hand once more, curling and uncurling her fingers to beckon him to take it. "I don't care." She admits. "Let's just... unwind... enjoy ourselves. I won't be mad if you step on me once or twice."

It's Ezekiel's turn to raise an eyebrow as he hears her words. To be honest, she's probably right and he will step on her toes. As much as he has the ability to speak, he sorely lacks the ability to dance. He's never been that great, hence why he usually doesn't come to the disco, but the sudden thought of dancing with Carol in his arms is far too tempting to pass. "You will not hold it against me, milady?"

"I swear." Carol playfully makes a cross over her heart before she curls and uncurls her fingers once more.

"I shall remind you so afterward." Ezekiel jokingly promises before he takes her hand. Carol curls her fingers around his and tugs slightly, helping him slide off the booth. Her hand is much smaller than his, but it fits perfectly in his larger hand. He focuses on the feel of her delicate hand in order to not be overwhelmed by the thought of being a failure on the dance floor. He stumbles slightly on the way to the lit area but quickly catches himself. Carol notices because she turns to look at him over her shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. She guides him to the middle of the dance floor before turning her body to face his. Her hand let's go of his but slides up his arm only to guide it so that his hand lays on her waist.

Carol leans forward, standing on her tiptoes so that she can reach his ear. "Just let the music guide you." She says. "There's no wrong way of dancing. Not if you feel the music." She slowly starts swaying, taking her time to let the music wash over her. The song isn't completely slow but it isn't as fast as other songs that have seeped through the speakers.

He watches as her hips slowly swing from side to side, not quite matching the tempo of people dancing around them but definitively matching Donna Summer's vocals as she sings "Love to Love You, Baby". His body starts moving without his conscious permission, his hips swinging along with hers, his feet stumbling at first then catching up with the rest of his body.

Carol starts mouthing along with the singer as she leans her head back, just enough to push the mass of her curls backward then raises a hand to press against his arm. Ezekiel sees her close her eyes and wonders if he too is supposed to do it but decides against it in favor to simply watch her. She's the most beautiful creature he has ever seen; with blue eyes that watch his soul, with curly hair he can't wait to run his fingers through, and a body that makes his very own react in the most primal way. The fact that her beautiful soul matches with her outer beauty remind him of how lucky he's been to have met her, even if it's just for one night.

Carol brings their bodies close so that they are pressed against each other before pulling back, her hand sliding down his arm and catching his own hand before he raises it so that she can slip under. She ends up doing a fast twirl before pulling back, never releasing the hand they've already clasped but raising the other so that he can take it. With both of her hands in his, Ezekiel brings her closer, twisting them so that they change direction to their dance, guiding her to do a semi-circle. He feels the pressure of Carol's hand tighten around one of his hands, telling him to keep hold, then she turns them around while passing that hand over his head, effectively trapping him against her body, his back towards her chest.

He hears Carol continue singing as her hips keep moving, he can feel them against his lower backside, so he turns, letting go of her hand so that they are once more facing each other. Carol has her eyes open now as she brings them closer once more, her hand guiding his to her waist, then sliding all the way up to his shoulder, hooking around his back. She gives him the silent instruction to twirl them by twisting her body just slightly and he lets out a silent prayer that he won't stumble all over his feet in his attempt. Her hair flies slightly as they turn quickly, their bodies still pressed together, fitting perfectly as if he is made for her and she is made for him. Far too soon she pulls back, her hand sliding once more down to his arm and locking with his own.

Without losing his momentum he raises their hands over their head, giving her way to once more slip under. His other hand instantly goes to her waist, dipping her at the end of the twirl before slowly bringing her up against his body. Her eyes settle on his lips, he can see her breathing hard and just when he thinks that maybe she'll lean in to kiss him she pulls back, teasing him.

She lets go of both of his hands, turns halfway so that her back is to him then turns to look at him over her shoulder. He grins, knowing that she wants him to dance close to her so he pushes his body forward, his hand once more finding purchase on her hip without pulling her to him. Instead, Carol slowly backs up, her hips still moving, letting his hand wrap even further around her waist and settle on the slight roundness of her lower belly. She looks over her shoulder once more just as his hips find the same rhythm than hers, moving side to side, his body cradling hers.

Her hand joins his over her belly, their fingers interlacing before she moves forward, turning once more halfway and facing him. He moves their locked hands so that they are both comfortable, re-interlacing their fingers, and allows them to swing between their bodies, their feet taking a step forward and another back. Over and over.

He knows the song is almost over so he pulls her closer so that their lower halves are touching. Her hand goes to his chest before slowly smoothing up and wrapping around his neck just as he dips her once more at the same time that the song ends.

Their eyes lock and neither moves. Though the position is uncomfortable, he holds the dip until she pushes forward to wrap both arms around his neck. He can see her visibly swallow, her eyes once more settling on his lips as she licks her own. Around them, the other dancers have already moved on to the next fast-paced song but they don't move, simply breathing together.

"I normally..."

He can't hear the rest of her words so he grimaces and moves forward. "Pardon!?" He asks trying to speak over the music to hear her.

Carol shakes her head, releases him, catches his hand and guides him out of the dance floor. It is only when they are near the table they'd been occupying that she turns to him, a blush that has nothing to do with the exertion from dancing has settled on her face. "I was saying I normally don't do this. I don't go out on the town and just kiss a random person I've just met."

"I understand." He narrows his eyes, trying to figure out where things are headed. "I do not believe you do. I have yet to see you kiss a person you've just made an acquaintance..."

Before he can fully finish, Carol leans forward, standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. It's a sweet kiss, far too short for his liking, but enough for him to get a glimpse of something he instantly craves more of. His hand raises to cup her delicate neck as he looks into her eyes then he pulls her a little bit closer.

"I too do not partake in this kind of activities." He promises before closing the distance between them and kissing her once more.

This time Carol deepens the kiss, her arms once more wrapping around his neck as she presses herself fully to him. He can feel her heart beating against his chest, her hard breath fanning his face as they come up for air before reuniting in another deep kiss.

He hears someone give out a playful call to get a room which makes him pull back and chuckle. Carol laughs and buries her face against his chest for a second before pulling back, her blue eyes sparkling even brighter than he's ever seen them.

"Does milady want another glass of refreshing water."

Carol seems to hesitate a second or two before shaking her head. "No, thank you." She replies. "Actually... want to get out of here?"

He finds himself nodding before he realizes he's doing it. Carol gives him a little grin before taking his hand and pulling at it to guide him out of the place.

The cool air hits them as soon as they leave the disco. He sees her shivering and quickly wraps his arms around her so that he can transfer some of his own body heat to hers. She melts into his embrace, closing the distance between them and sealing their lips with a deep kiss. It's long before they pull apart.

Deciding to be a gentleman, he kisses the tip of her nose and asks. "Where would milady like to go?"

Carol narrows her eyes as she seems to ponder her answer. He notes the little wrinkles that appear around her eyes and on the bridge of her nose and thinks they are absolutely adorable. Before he can comment on them, Carol stuns him with her answer. "I brought my car. It's parked a block away. Think you could drive me home?"

"I believe that is manageable." He tells her with a wink and smile.

He lets Carol guide him to the car as they walk side by side, her hand holding his arm as she cuddles to it. "Thank you for the dance." She tells him in a tone that warns him she's about to tease him. "Although you were holding out on me. Telling me you couldn't dance."

"You are mistaken, milady," Ezekiel assures her with a chuckle. "I do not know how to dance, but I faked half of it and allowed the magic of your moves to do the rest. Fake it till you make it, wise words to live by... occasionally."

"I think you did well." She tells him with a smile. "Even if you faked it just a little."

The ride to her home is done mostly in silence with her occasionally guiding him through late-night traffic. He thinks perhaps she's regretting inviting him to drive her but every time he turns to look at her she has a soft smile on her lips and a content look in her eyes as the air that filters through the open window ruffles her hair wildly. She occasionally mumbles under her breath and though he originally thought she was talking to herself she's actually humming and mumbling the lyrics to whatever song is on the radio.

He pulls into the driveway of her home then waits for her to say something, trying not to fidget too much. Eventually, the nerves get the best of him and he turns to ask her. "Do you desire for me to leave?"

What he hasn't realized is she too has turned towards him asking him something that gets jumbled by his deeper voice. "Pardon me, Lady Carol."

"Want to go for a walk to the park? My babysitter is getting paid for one more hour. Maybe we can talk a little more." He's surprised but not enough to refuse the opportunity. He knows that his own sitter is good for some time as well.

"That would be enchanting."

They leave her car behind and walk side by side through the night. He nervously wants to stay close while at the same time giving her space to move away and still walk safely in the sidewalk. He wishes to take her hand, their knuckles brushing once or twice, but he resists the urge simply because he doesn't want to force her to physical contact she might not want. "Come here." She whispers and she finally wraps her fingers around his. She gives his hand a little squeeze before she cozies up to him. It is only then that he relaxes.

"Tell me more about you," Carol begs as she turns to look at him. They are illuminated only by the lights in the street and the light reflecting from the moon, but he swears he can see a glow around her as if she had her very own light source. He knows that it's her pure soul shining through. She's beautiful, inside and out. He's not sure what he's done to deserve her attention, or how she didn't think he was a creep, but he's extremely grateful to be spending the night at her side.

"I am afraid there isn't much to detail." He admits.

"You mentioned the theatre when we were at the disco." She reminds him with a raised eyebrow.

He grunts in agreement. "I believe I did. Community theatre, nothing exuberant. I've played a King once or twice in my lifetime."

"Is that why you talk the way you do?" Carol asks.

"Partly, I've always been proper, Mama taught me to always be respectful." He can still remember how his mother used to tell him that no matter what the circumstances, no matter what his position in life was, whether he lived in the projects or in a respectable neighbor, he should always speak properly, treating others the way he'd want to be treated, respecting those around him whether or not they deserved it. It is only through respect that he'd survive this world. "A dramatic flair also runs through my blood, I will admit so. I believe in gazing at the bright side, in focusing on the good, smiling against misfortune even when spirits are low. I am a dreamer, I'm afraid. "

"That's not bad." Perhaps Carol senses his need for reassurance, and Ezekiel is truly grateful for it. "Not if you have someone to balance you out, keep you grounded."

He gives her a smile, raising their clasped hands up to his lips to press a kiss to her skin. "I sometimes worry Henry has inherited my ability to dream." He mumbles against her skin afterward.

Carol gives a little hum before assuring him. "He's young still and as I said, being a dreamer isn't something bad. The word certainly needs more dreamers. Something tells me he will be fine."

They reach the park before he is ready to end the conversation. Instead of continuing their walk, or moving towards the nearest bench to sit down and talk, Carol surprises him by guiding him towards the swings. "Come on, it's been forever since I've sat on a swing."

It is only when she's sitting comfortably that he offers to push her. She surprises him by saying yes so he gently guides her into a swing. It is nowhere near the fast and high pace that he knows children can enjoy, but it's enough that she swings bedsides him even after he's stopped pushing in favor of sitting on the next swing and watching her enjoy herself.

Carol is certainly turning up to be a conundrum. A conundrum he wishes he had time to unravel, to learn more of.

"I like it." She finally says, pulling him back to reality. "The way you speak. It's different."

"Thank you, Lady Carol."

She gives a playful roll of her eyes and offers him a crooked smirk. "Who says I'm a lady?"

That makes him chuckle. She can deny it all she wants, and he has no doubt that if push came to shove she could defend herself quite well from anyone threatening to hurt her or her family, but he knows she's a lady. Some women are just meant to be treated right, no matter their past, and Carol certainly fits the bill.

"Is there another activity you partake in other than occasional visits to a disco and teaching?"

"I don't go to the disco often," she reminds him with a raised eyebrow before she lets out a tiny giggle. Ezekiel waits for her to tell him what's she's thought out, taking note to the fact that her swing has slowed down and he might have to get up and push more. Carol ends up shaking her head at her own musings.

"Something on your mind, milady?"

"Remember how you said you were there because your best friend told you to go? What if I told you it was the same with me? I don't go out often, at least not to dance. I was told to go out tonight and enjoy myself while I still could. I was practically pushed out the door."

"That's not very gentlemanly."

"He had his best thoughts in mind so I forgive him." She assures him. "And I had a good time. Got to dance with a very handsome fella."

"You did?" He asks teasingly as he presses the side of his head to the chains that made up the swing.

"I did."

"Enough to perhaps spend another delightful evening with him?"

Her swing has fully stopped by now, helping them make full eye contact. He can feel his hands growing slightly wet as a reaction to his nerves but he waits for Carol to answer. Instead, she plants both feet on the floor and pushes herself to the side, closer to him, making the chains reach their tightest point before they protest.

"Perhaps." She finally answers before she leans forward and gives him a tender kiss on the lips. They don't part right away, instead, she presses her forehead to his and breathes him in. "Definitively."

He leans in for another kiss but Carol pulls away, her eyes closing tightly as one of her hands raises to press against her mouth. The swing moves back but he quickly reaches to steady it, to steady her. "Do you feel ill, Lady Carol?"

"I think it was the swinging." Carol admits to him before leaning forward and dry heaving.

He instantly gets up from the swing, worry taking over him. "Carol?"

"I'm fine, I am." She assures him. He rubs her back to hopefully help her, standing by her side in case she might need some aid. "Don't worry. I am okay."

"As much as it pains me to voice this thought, perhaps it is time to retire for the night." He doesn't want her to stay out longer, not if she's feeling sick, not even if he's immensely enjoying their night.

Carol pulls back to look at him. She looks a little under the weather, a little pale. He worries even more. As if she can read the worry in his eyes, she refrains from insisting she's fine and agrees with him. "Walk me home?"

"It would be my honor."

He helps her ease out of the swing then places his arm around her waist to help steady her. "We can go slow."

"I'm fine." She repeats. "It's mostly gone now."

He still keeps a slow pace as he traces their steps back to her home, guiding her up the steps of her porch and making sure that she's not feeling ill as she turns to look at him.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm too old for the swings now." She tries to tease. She smooths a hand on his cheek, cupping it softly to guide him towards her though she stops short of kissing him. "You probably don't want to kiss now after the dry heaving, but thank you, for the wonderful night, for bringing me home and pushing me on the swing."

"You became sick."

"That's my own fault." She promises though he shakes his head, willing to take half of the blame for it. "It is, you've been nothing short of a gentleman and a great dance partner."

He chuckles, dipping his head forward just enough to press his forehead to hers. He knows their night has drawn to a close and that she thinks he doesn't want to kiss her goodnight. Even though they've agreed to a second date, the thought of leaving her side without kissing her feels torturous. Unable to stand it, e kisses her, pulling her as close as he can, as close as she allows him to be. He takes his time in kissing her thoroughly, letting her know that he wishes their night was not over but that he understands they have to part. When he pulls back, Carol is breathing hard, her lips a little darker and swollen from their kissing.

"It has been the most wonderful night of my life, Lady Carol. I hope we can soon reunite and enjoy each other's company once more."

"Count on it." Carol stands on her tiptoes and leans in to kiss him again but their kiss is interrupted by the sudden opening of the door.

"Mama!" He hears Sophia call out, laughter in her voice before he feels the young girl slam into them.

They part and Carol bends down to her daughter's height. No sooner has Carol started peppering kisses on her daughter's face that Ezekiel hears a second voice, tinier but equally as excited.

"Maaaa!" He can't help but chuckle as little Henry runs out only to wrap his arms around Carol's legs and hold on tightly.

"What? There is no love for me? I feel rather left out." He complains playfully.

It's Sophia that detaches herself from her mother in order to hug him properly, raising her hands so that he can pick her up. She's getting far too big for him to be carrying her, but he can't deny his princess anything.

"I missed you, daddy," Sophia tells him before placing a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry boss," Ezekiel hears Jerry apologize and turns to look at the younger man, his friend, who stands on the other side of the threshold. "I held them back as much as I could, but it was two against one."

"We won, Daddy," Sophia says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ezekiel chuckles and follows his wife, who has managed to detach Henry from her legs and carry him in into their home. "No-fault done, Jerry. We were almost ready to come in."

"Did you get Carol to agree on a second date?" Jerry asks even though Ezekiel knows he could hear them through the door.

"He did," Carol replies though she doesn't turn to look at them, far too busy making faces at Henry who has taken his opportunity to do his favorite thing in the world and play with her hair. "He's going to have to figure out when that will happen though, there won't be much time."

"It wounds me to hear that you don't know I have already planned ahead." Ezekiel lowers Sophia. The little girl has no sooner touched the ground that she's off, rushing to her mother as Carol sits on their sofa. "In fact, my dear Jerry, let us plan your next babysitting gig."

It takes them far more than he had anticipated to plan out the next time Jerry could come over to watch Henry and Sophia. When he finally thanks his dear friend and bids him goodnight, he enters to find the house completely quiet. Knowing exactly where he will find his wife and children, Ezekiel goes around the house, turning off lights, closing and locking doors and windows, and rearranging the mess that two tiny children have left behind.

By the time he makes it to their bedroom, where the warm light is still on, he arrives to find two passed out children in the middle of the bed, sleeping with abandon and snuggled safely, as their mother holds them against her. He knows Carol has also fallen asleep without even having to look at her. She's been exhausted, falling asleep everywhere and with all the dancing and walking, he knows she would have been ready to turn in as soon as they got home.

He changes clothes silently, not wanting to wake up his family as he muses over their 'date'. It had been a while since they had been able to enjoy a night on their own, to just be Carol and Ezekiel. The idea to go out had been silly, but fun. He had to find a way to thank Jerry for volunteering to watch their kids.

Ezekiel pauses to watch his family before joining them in bed. Sophia, with her blond hair pulled back into two loose ponytails, sleeps with an arm over her face. She wears the pajamas she absolutely adores because her daddy got them for her and because they are riddled with tiny tigers. He can't help but chuckle at the thought that his baby girl would rather be known as a tiger lover than a pretty princess. Henry, snuggled between his sister and his mother, sleeps with his mouth slightly opened. His pajamas are the full-body kind with footies. He knows that by morning he will have found a way out of them from so much twisting and turning. Already he can see his sons' legs twisted with the sheets, one of them somehow laying on top of Carol's leg. Carol, for her part, had found her way into her pajamas and had taken the night off her hair and face. She looks beautiful in sleep. She sleeps on her side, her body turned towards their children though her hand rests comfortably over the swell of her belly. It's barely there, barely perceptible to anyone who doesn't know her body the way he does, but their unborn baby is growing with every second.

As much as he has enjoyed pretending to not know her, to go out to dance and to stumble upon her while she danced, he has to admit he wouldn't trade their life for the world. He is happy by her side, with the children they were raising and the life they are living and he knows she was happy as well.

Turning off the last bright light after making sure the light of the bathroom is turned on in case either Sophia or Henry wake in the middle of the night and that the door is slightly ajar so that the light won't bother Carol as she sleeps, he finally eases into the bed. Sophia instinctively turns her body towards him, cuddling against his chest. He can hear Henry let out a tiny whimper but he settles soon after, thumb in his mouth. When neither of his kids wakes up, Ezekiel finally relaxes.

Through the semi-darkness of their bedroom, he manages to catch as Carol opens her eyes, her blue irises looking for him. She lets out a content smile when she finds him. "Did you thank Jerry for me?" She mumbles, not quite committed to staying awake.

"I did. He says he was honored and to ask him anytime." Ezekiel assures her.

He can hear her breathing as clear as day and is unable to keep himself from touching her, extending his arm over his children to touch her belly then settle on her hip. "And the little pomegranate?"

She lets out a soft chuckle as she closes her eyes. "Don't call her that."

"I didn't, the doctor did. He said she was the side of a pomegranate." He reminds her in a low voice, defending himself.

"She's fine. I only got dizzy because of the swing." Carol sleepily promises. "Thank you for taking me out tonight, before we can't go out anymore because instead of dancing I'll roll around. I had fun."

He can't help but find endearing the way her words slur as sleep slowly claims her. "I did too and I'll take you even when you roll around if you want."

"We'll see." She mumbles. Carol snuggles down further, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "I love you, my dancing King."

Even when she's more asleep than awake Carol still finds a way of teasing him. He can't help but chuckle, giving her hip a tiny squeeze. "I love you too, beloved." He promises.

He doesn't hear her say anything else and a quick glance confirms that she's fast asleep. As he looks at her, he is once again overcome by the knowledge that he wouldn't change a single thing of their night, of their life. From dancing with her to walking with her, to coming home to their beautiful children. He'd hold off on the dizzy spells so that she would have an easier pregnancy, that's for sure, but he wouldn't change anything else.

His work may be stressful all the time, their children could at times leave them both exhausted, but he knows this is the life he's meant to be living. He's meant to be Sophia, Henry, and the little pomegranate's father and he's meant to be Carol's husband and lover.

His eyes finally slip close, allowing sleep to overtake him. Tomorrow will be a brand new day, full of brand new adventures, and he can not wait to experience them all by Carol's side, even if it means occasionally veering off the standard path and dancing to the beat of their own song.


End file.
